Life in Seabank
by Amberleaf le Haunt
Summary: Seabank is a nice little town by the ocean. Isabell is the human who inhabits it. However, somebody comes and wants to destroy Seabank and turn it into something else…. can Isabell stop it from happening? Continuation from Gardemoth's story, rated T :
1. Chapters 1 to 3

**HOORAY!!!!!!!!!!! :D **

**"My" version to Gardemoth/Lady Espeon's story, ****Life in Seabank****, is FINALLY here!!! :D :) In this chapter, you will find the first three chapters that she wrote. The next one, Chapter 4, will be up to me! :) And EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER AFTER THAT!!!!!!!!! :D :) This story will have roughly 20 chapters, give or take a few.**

** ENJOY!!!!!!!! :D **

* * *

Life in Seabank

Continued from Lady Espeon/Gardemoth's story; she let me take it over. I will pick up where she left off. Anyway, a rough summary is: Seabank is a nice little town by the ocean. Isabell is the human who inhabits it. However, somebody comes and wants to destroy Seabank and turn it into something else…. can Isabell stop it from happening?

**Characters:** Samson, Daisy, Wart Jr., Freckles, Bob, Blaire, Elmer, and Rasher.

**Key:** Narration "Speech" _Thought_

Chapter 1

The sun peaked over the horizon, lining everything in its wake a blurry gold. A salty aroma from the sea gently floated to the nearby town on a gust of wind, causing the occasional weeds to sway slightly in the breeze. The town was calm, and peaceful anyway you looked at it. A roaring waterfall gave off a pearly glow from the morning sun, further radiating the town's picturesque quality. With a hardy orchard of peach trees, Seabank was fairly sublime, with a good shop run by one of the local residence, Tom Nook.

It also had a tailor, run by another local couple, sisters Sable and Mable. Speaking of local residence, it's about time the others woke up, aside the few choice animals that chose to sleep in. Among these leisurely animals, was one friendly girl. Although she wasn't an animal, the other townsfolk thought it a joy to have her in the town.

Her name was Isabell. She was a hard-working soul, and the story you are reading now is focused mainly around her. On this particular day, Isabell would wake up to the most horrible thing ever.... that is, if she couldn't stop it from happening.

....

Isabell woke up to find the new sun high in the clear, blue sky, a few rays sneaking their way to pool on the floor of Isabell's room in quivering puddles. With a small smile and a yawn, Isabell flung the blanket off her, and stood up, smoothing the creases in her rose shirt, and adjusting the four-leaf clover tucked behind her right ear. Isabell languidly rotated her shoulders, and headed down stairs. The familiar mellow bubble of the outdoor bath hit her eardrums at once. Another smile, larger this time, creeped its way onto Isabell's face.

"Morning, Chubbs," she greeted her fish; ironically, a Pale Chub. Chubbs greeted Isabell with much enthusiasm. Still smiling, Isabell grabbed a container of fish food off the cabana bookcase next to Chubbs's tank, flipped open the lid, and shook some flakes into the tank. Chubbs eagerly munched away at his breakfast. Isabell then went over to the mirror. Her blue-eyed reflection stared back. Isabell sighed, and proceeded to separate her hair into three parts. There were pink circles on her cheeks.

Stifling a giggle, Isabell put the fish food back on its shelf, and headed out for her daily round of fishing and shell collecting. The town was the same, day after day, and Isabell's neighbors were always out and about. But today was different. As she started towards the sea, she was stopped as a voice cried out.

....

"Isabell! Wait, Isabell!" Isabell turned around, shocked, to face a panting and sweating Bob.

"Oh. Is there a problem?" asked Isabell.

"Yes. A BIG one! Tortimer wants everybody to the Town Hall." Bob explained.

"Well, then, we should go!" replied Isabell. The two raced off towards the Town Hall. As they arrived, Isabell noticed that everybody in town was there. There was Sable, Mable, Tom Nook and Blathers....Brewster and Celeste.... even Booker and Copper were there!

A low buzz of anxiety rippled through out the crowd. Suddenly, a voice called, "Quiet! Quiet, everyone!" Everyone turned to see that it was Phyllis who shouted. Then, the door swung open, and out stepped Tortimer, a grim expression set on his face.

"Alright, I want everyone to listen up!" he commanded. Everybody was quiet, and listened. "Now, as most of you know, from Copper and Booker, that something terrible has happened. Someone wants to buy Seabank to turn it into a sea side hotel business."

The townsfolk were shocked.

"What're we gonna do??!" cried Daisy.

"What's going to happen to us?!" wailed Elmer.

"Alright, alright now. Let's not panic," coaxed Tortimer. Several others nodded in agreement. "Who in their right mind would want to buy a beautiful town such as this?" wondered Freckles.

"Oh. That would be me," answered a smooth, musical voice that sounded like milk and honey. The crowd turned to face the animal that produced the voice. And standing there, hooves on hips, was a....

Chapter 2

And standing there, hooves on hips, was Arstonese J. Bull, a 5' 6'' bull that was born into a very rich family. Throughout childhood and adolescence, he never played with any of the other children in his class, and always preferred to think of new business ideas for the future. Eventually, he got word of an un-polluted, almost un-populated town in a carved-out hollow in the face of a seaside cliff. As a young bull, he always thought of owning a popular hotel business, and he decided to buy this town as the perfect location.

Frobert stared at him. Monique rubbed her red nose. Everybody wanted to tell him to back off, but no one found the voice to say it to his face. That is, nobody except Isabell. "Do you honestly take us for goofs?" she asked harshly.

Arstonese was overcome by a shocked expression, but it was quickly replaced with a smirk. "Do I win anything if I say 'yes'?" he replied.

A grumble of anger rose from the crowd.

"Hey! I'm no goof!" shouted Freckles. Arstonese chuckled to himself.

"Well, I'm sorry if I offended anyone." He offered, "I just think that I have something that your mayor might like." Tortimer pushed his way through the pulsing crowd of worried animals.

"Yes?" he answered breathlessly. A smile crept its way onto Arstonese's face.

He reached into his shining red sports jacket and produced a very generous sum of money, which he handed out to Tortimer, the sly smile still on his face. Tortimer looked blankly at it. "So?" he asked curtly. Tortimer received a childish look from Arstonese.

"Duh. Take it," he explained.

Tortimer pushed the money towards Arstonese. "I don't need it," he said.

Arstonese sighed heavily. "Look," he said. "I want to buy Seabank."

Everyone was completely shocked. Rasher and Freckles dropped their fishing poles. Pelly and Phyllis's beaks fell open. No one said a word. Tortimer's face was contorted in rage and shock. He grimaced, and said, "I'm not selling Seabank." He hissed. It was Arstonese's turn to be shocked.

"But.... But…."

"I said NO!"

Isabell stepped up. "Yeah!" she yelled. Isabell took her slingshot out. "And if you come around again, get ready for a lot of pain!" she promised.

Sable and Mable also stepped up. "Yeah! We'll fight you before you even get out of the gate!" they growled in unison. Isabell shot a pebble at Arstonese's hoof.

"OW!" he yelled. Isabell waved the slingshot at him threateningly.

"All right, all right, I'm going," he mumbled. "But I'll be back; I'm not going to stop until I get Seabank!" he whispered to himself.

Chapter 3

The old sun departed, sinking low into the sea, turning it into a churning froth of reds and golds and oranges. As Isabell crawled into her Classic bed, her thoughts were turned on the day earlier. That bull brought nothing but trouble. _Well, dwelling on it will only keep me awake. I'd better go to sleep; I'll need the rest for tomorrow,_ Isabell thought. So she closed her eyes, letting K.K. Mambo lull her into a fitful, uneasy sleep.

....

The next morning came the same, bright pools of sunlight on the floor of her bedroom. Isabell forgot the event that had happened the day before, attention currently on the Hammerhead shark in the corner as it swam in a continuous loop. She looked around. After Arstonese left, Isabell went down to the sea, and caught a Coelacanth. She had also rearranged the upstairs and downstairs rooms. There was the Washer/Dryer that continued its round of washing and drying. Freckles' picture accompanied the radio on the glass top table.

The ticking of the Antique clock was drowned out by the music. Isabell slipped out of her bed, adjusting her vogue top and four leaf clover again, and headed downstairs. The room had changed a bit. The TV was gone, as well as the birdcage. A Coelacanth sat across from the Dorado. Instead of Cafe' K.K. playing, there was Marine Song 2001. Isabell had gotten it from K.K. Slider. She didn't bother feeding the fish; they were well fed and already fat. Isabell slipped out of her house, and pulled out her map.

_There's a new house!_ Isabell thought. The name beside the house icon was "Tangy". Isabell smiled. There was another resident, and that meant that Seabank grew. But, Isabell didn't bother going to meet her. She had more important things to do. Such as, donating to the Seabank Museum, and paying off her mortgage. But first, she'd pay a visit to Sable and Mable at their shop. _Y'know, I should stop by The Roost and pick up some coffee for Sable, Mabel and me,_ Isabell thought with a smile.

....

As Isabell walked to the Museum, she thought about the clouds. She finally got to the Museum (though it was only a short walk) and headed into the basement that was converted into a coffee shop. Every day, it was the same: Brewster shining coffee cups, and the piano being lazily played.

"Greetings, Isabell. Come by for some coffee?" Brewster asked.

"Yes," Isabell replied. "But this time, I'd like to take it with me."

The look on Brewster's feathery face was quizzical, but he took a large thermos and poured almost the entire pot into it. "Here you go. That will be 400 bells, please," said Brewster. Isabell took the thermos and paid him.

"Thanks," said Isabell.

It was a much longer walk to the Able Sisters' shop, so Isabell enjoyed the time getting there. She passed by Monique, who was staring at a butterfly, and Elmer, who was looking at a fish swimming in the river.

Freckles, who was chasing after a bumble bee, waved and called out, "Hi, Isabell! Nice day; isn't it?!"

Isabell's face was adorned with a warm smile. Coincidentally, Isabell had taken the sea route. A warm wind was blowing, and the water was abnormally above freezing. Isabell shrugged, as she knew it was the sun that had warmed the sea water.

Low buzzing was coming from the bumble bees flying around the surrounding flowers. Isabell couldn't help but stop. She walked over to a tree, shook it lightly, and three peaches fell down. Isabell picked them up, and put two of them in her pocket. Then, she went back to the shore line, slipped out of her shoes, put down the thermos, and waded in to her ankles. Isabell's smile widened until all her teeth were showing. The water was pleasantly warm, licking her feet and ankles. She waded back out of the sea, and started again to the shop, this time barefoot, shoes in hand. It was still a bit to the shop, so she didn't stop this time.

Along the way, she bit into the peach she had picked up, juice dripping down her chin. _Summer is so wonderful, _Isabell thought.

....

The little wooden door of the Able Sisters' shop swung open, and in stepped a barefoot, smiling Isabell.

"Welcome! Welcome to the Able Sisters', where YOU are the fashion designer!" greeted Mable happily.

"Hi, Mabel; hi, Sable!" cried Isabell happily.

"Oh, hi Isabell!" smiled Sable.

"Hey, Sable; Mabel?" asked Isabell.

"Yes?" answered Sable.

"Would you like to take a little break?" asked Isabell. Sable stopped sewing. Mable blinked. "I picked up some coffee before I came here," Isabell explained.

Sable smiled; sniffling a bit. "Oh, thank you, Isabell!" she said huskily.

"Oh, it's no problem," Isabell assured the two fashionable sisters. She pulled out two cups that she had brought, opened the thermos, and poured coffee into the cups and the thermos lid.

She handed one cup to Mabel, and the other to Sable. Isabell, Sable, and Mabel clinked their cups together, and chorused, "To friends!" Then, they gulped the coffee down thirstily. After they drank their coffee, Sable, Mabel, and Isabell sat and talked for about half an hour.

The new, golden sun was high in the sky, obscured by small puffs of pure white. Isabell waved good-bye as she left the tailor shop. It was wonderfully warm, and a cool breeze ruffling the trees' leaves. Isabell thought it perfect. That is, until a horrible screeching noise filled the air.


	2. Chapter 4

**OOOOOOOOHH, an evil twist. ;) I hope that you like it! :D :) It's kind of short, but, oh, well. :) Don't worry, Chapter 5 will be up S.O.O.N.!!!! :D **

* * *

Life in Seabank

Chapter 4

Isabell had been carrying her shoes and what was left in the thermos. Now, hearing the terrible screeching noise, she dropped everything. Her socks and shoes scattered among the trees, and the rest of the coffee and thermos fell into the nearby river, briefly turning it a strange colour before everything was washed away towards the sea.

_Whoops,_ thought Isabell, but she had no time to retrieve the thermos now. _I'll do it later,_ she thought, as she ran, barefoot, toward the town hall. That was the most likely place for the screeching noise to come from.

Pine needles from the nearby pine groves pricked her feet as she ran, but Isabell didn't care. She tripped over a root, but kept running. Finally, she stubbed her toe on a rock and sat down, clutching her big toe.

"Ow," she whined. "It hurts, it hurts. But I gotta keep going; one of my fellow villagers might be hurting right now!"

She got up and kept running.

….

Isabell arrived at the scene before her at the town hall some time later. The sun was already beginning to set, bathing everything in a pale reddish-gold light. It would have been a really pretty scene if there wasn't the most awful thing she had ever seen wasn't happening right in front of her eyes.

Isabell wasn't quite _what_ to expect, so she climbed one of the larger trees in the town and nestled herself in its branches.

What was happening below made her gasp.

….

Arstonese the plotting bull was having quite the fun time. Due to his enhanced magic abilities, and his sharp mind, he was able to torture one of the residents. He was planning to torture the animal until Tortimer said that he _could_ buy Seabank, and if Tortimer took an especially long time in answering, he would kill the animal. He had tied Tortimer up to a chair with titanium string, and he could not get free.

The tortured animal's name was Elmer. He was a kind brown horse who liked to wear many different colours as a sign of his ever-changing craving for foods, and his lazy personality.

Daisy, a kind white dog who had a crush on him, was sobbing at the edge of the clearing, crying out over and over again, "Elmer! No, my beloved Elmer! Please, _don't leave me_! Please, _don't go_…."

Arstonese let her stay there, as he sensed that she couldn't do any _real_ harm to him. Plus, he did not want to hurt such a sweet dog as her—she was probably gullible and would be easy bait and the key to getting in the town for future attacks.

The first attack had been _totally_ unexpected! Elmer had just been walking around town, minding his own business….

Arstonese had been hiding in the shadows, and then, as he walked across the middle of the town hall plaza—BOOM!—he was knocked flat on his back! Arstonese quickly jumped over to him before he could get up, and muttered, "_Cuffio._" Silver cuffs screeched out of the stone and tightened themselves around his wrists and ankles! Elmer struggled, but could not get free.

Right now the horse's body was covered with welts and burn marks as Arstonese pressed his wand to different parts of his body. The silver wand had a burning flame at the top, and it was a _very_ hot flame. When Arstonese pressed it to his lower belly, it hurt the worst.

As Arstonese poked him with the flaming stick, Elmer screamed over and over again.

And Isabell saw it all.

* * *

**I will write Chapter 5 as soon as I can! And, I will POST it, after one or two reviews! That means YOU, Gardemoth!!! :D **


	3. Chapter 5

**This _is_****short, I know -- super short -- but this is quite a VERY busy and (perhaps) gruesome chapter. I need to let you take it all in! :o Chapter 6 will be up sometime later! Also, if you've read my OTHER stories, I'm adding a chapter for Unfair Labor and Election as well! :) **

* * *

Life in Seabank

_Chapter 5_

Finally, Isabell was able to recover from the shock of what she was witnessing and start moving. The first thing she felt was sadness, then rage. Was Arstonese the Nasty Bull (her _new_ title for him) so determined to get Seabank that he was resorting to torture and trickery to get it?

Isabell wondered what she could possibly do to save Elmer. She _had_ had magical powers, long ago, but they were rather rusty now. She could turn into a cat and she had poison claws, a mind-reading power, and a force-field.

_I _have_ to try it,_ Isabell thought, determined now. _I just _have_ to. Otherwise, Elmer will die!_ She had really liked the brown horse, and she would _hate_ to see Daisy upset over her lost crush. Daisy would be devastated if he died.

"There is only one thing to do," Isabell whispered to herself. "One, two, three…." She crouched, ready to spring. "_CHARGE!!!_"

She jumped down out of the tree.

….

Arstonese whipped around and brandished his fiery wand in front of him.

_Something was wrong._

He watched and waited breathlessly as a human girl slithered down from a large oak tree. As he watched, she turned into a cat, and growled at him. Luckily, he could speak Cat, and so he knew what she was saying.

"_Let go of that horse right now,_" she growled.

"No!" Arstonese stood his ground, and briefly turned around again to touch his victim's lower underbelly with his fire. Elmer screamed.

"_You must!_" she hissed. "_Or else you'll have to fight me!_"

"Fine," Arstonese growled back. "If you can beat me before he burns to ashes, then you can have him! But I _still_ won't stop in my journey to get Seabank!"

He turned towards Elmer and muttered, "Flame burn." To his delight, little points of fire burst into flame all over Elmer's body. The horse screamed in agony and terror, and Arstonese laughed.

He turned back to Isabell, who was crouched on the ground, watching him, eyes staring wide as if in shock.

He laughed. "You won't beat me so easily!" Arstonese giggled, and charged toward her with poison flames alight on his wand.


	4. Chapter 6

**Oh, poor Daisy! She's about to get her heart broken! This is all Arstonese's fault! :( **

**Anyways, I hope you like it! :) Election and my new story will be updated, pronto!!! :) **

* * *

Life in Seabank

Chapter 6

Isabell _knew_ that she had to hurry. The flames were beginning to grow on Elmer's body, and she wasn't sure he would last much longer. His screams seemed muffled, choked as if the fire was reaching his throat.

Arstonese charged toward her, giggling. He had his eyes half-closed, and he didn't seem to be paying much attention. Isabell quickly jumped to the right and he crashed into a tree.

"Ha," she said. "You can't do much better than that?!"

"Just you wait and see," Arstonese flustered, his face red with sweat and blood. "I'll be better than _any_ of you!" he promised.

_Yeah, right,_ thought Isabell, trying to keep a calm disposition. Still—she was afraid, _very_ afraid. Who knew what Arstonese was planning next?!

He raced at her again, but Isabell _thought_ she realized what was happening and she neatly ducked out of the way; then sent Arstonese flying with a well-balanced shove into a tree.

Isabell quickly planned what to do next. She would have to use her venom claws—something she had never done before, and wasn't so eager to do.

But she would have to do it.

Otherwise, Elmer would die.

While Arstonese was staggering up off the ground, Isabell shot a quick glance at Elmer. His struggles were growing weaker, and his screams were more high-pitched in sound.

_He's gonna die!_ Isabell realized, panicking. _I'd better hurry!_

So, when Arstonese was quickly planning his next move, Isabell shot at him, swift as a lightning bolt, and showed him what those claws were made of!

….

Arstonese was surprised when the cat came hurtling at him again, claws unsheathed.

_That's fine,_ he thought with a sneer. _Those won't hurt too much._

He was wrong.

The long, red claws ripped into him like fire, and that's when Arstonese realized that they must be….

"Poison claws!" he yowled. He fell to the ground, twitching in spasms of pain as the venom coursed its fire through him.

"No worries," Isabell said, standing above him, slowly changing back to human form. "The venom will wear off in a few hours, but in the meantime, you won't be able to move. I win!" However, she showed no traces of gloating in her face's features. Her eyes blazed with fury all of a sudden, and Arstonese struggled to sit up.

"What do you want!" he hissed.

"I want Elmer to stop burning," Isabell replied simply.

"Too late," Arstonese sneered. "He's dead!" Arstonese waved his wand, getting weaker and more paralyzed by the minute, he noticed, and the fire all faded off of Elmer's body. When Daisy rushed to him, he was not breathing, and his heart wasn't beating.

"Elmer!" she wailed. "Elmer, _no!_ We were supposed to be together, _forever!!!_" She glared at Arstonese. "This is all your fault!"

"Hey!" Tortimer suddenly shouted. "Let me go! This fight is over; now set me free!" He had not said anything during the fight, but he had watched it all in silent fascination, his eyes alight with horror most of the time.

Arstonese feebly waved his wand again, set Tortimer free, and vanished.

….

Isabell sighed in relief, now fully back to her human form. "Phew; I'm glad _that's_ over!" she groaned. "I gotta get some sleep…."

"What about Elmer?" Daisy looked up from her dead love; her face streaked with tears. "We've _got_ to do something about Arstonese! He's a menace!"

"I know, Daisy; I know," Isabell replied. "Although not right now; I'm not quite sure _what_ to do."

"Well, we'd better find out a way, then," Daisy replied, her eyes blazing with the deep fires of fury. "I want to avenge Elmer!"

….

Later, after struggling back home, Isabell was in bed in the attic. It was the perfect place to sit and relax.

"Oh," she moaned. "Oh. I'm _so_ tired." The fight really _had_ taken a lot out of her.

Finally, Isabell could not stay awake any more.

She put her head down on the pillow and fell asleep.


End file.
